nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwenivar
King Gwenivar (Romaji: Gubenibaru; Kana: グベニバル) is a major character of Blue Days. He is a Holy Knight apprentice of the Kingdom of Erin, the second-in-command of the Unseelie Platoon of regular knights, and the protégé and student of the Sapphire-ranked Holy Knight Lancelot. Notably, he aspires to become a Holy Knight in order to procure the influence and power to avenge the murder of his father — King Leodegrance — at the hands of the Dark Lord Rience and retake the Kingdom of Cameliard from the seven Dark Lords of Camlann. After the Olympian Arc, he Wished for a long and painful death for all seven of the Dark Lords of Camlann. Subsequently, he resigned from the Holy Knights of Erin in order crown-and-enthrone himself as the newest king of Cameliard. Personality and Relationships Personality Gwenivar is a curious, excitable, and jovial boy. It is not at all difficult for anyone or even anything to catch his attention or pique his curiosity, and he is easy to amuse as well as quick to awe and surprise. He is also cheerful by default and optimistic to a fault. Unfortunately, Gwenivar is also idealistic to the point of naiveté. He firmly believes that he is able to befriend everyone and even everything, and he does not hesitate to offer forgiveness and mercy to anyone whom is willing to accept or request it from him. No matter how evil a creature or person that anyone may be. He is even willing to forgive and spare the Dark Lord Rience, the man whom murdered his father and took his kingdom! Fortunately, Gwenivar is also as competitive and determined as they come. As a result, in spite of his belief in idea that any and every situation can be resolved in a peaceful and non-violent manner, he does not hesitate to improve on his skills and train his body. Though, notably, Gwenivar is the sort of competitor who aims to enjoy the competition rather than win the competition. Gwenivar does not care if he loses or wins. He just wants to have fun! Relationships Lancelot Sir Lancelot is Gwenivar's instructor and mentor. Lancelot finances and watches over Gwenivar, instructs Gwenivar in magic and swordplay, and trains Gwenivar with regimes that will allow Gwenivar to achieve his goal of becoming a Holy Knight. As a result, Gwenivar admires and respects Lancelot as the greatest and perfect knight in spite of all of Lancelot's flaws. Unbeknownst to Lancelot, to Gwenivar, Lancelot is not just his instructor and mentor. To Gwenivar, Lancelot is his hero. As Lancelot came to his aid at a time where everyone had turned their backs on him, and Lancelot continues to aid him in spite of the fact that he is unable to repay Lancelot for the aid. After the Olympian Arc, because Lancelot agreed to aid in the restoration of the Kingdom of Cameliard by becoming his Great Holy Knight, Gwenivar began to love and see Lancelot as a father rather than as a mentor or teacher. As a result, Gwenivar began to regard Lancelot as his family rather than his friend. And so, Gwenivar began to regard Eleri and Hellawes. And of course; Galahad, Galeas, and Galath as well! History WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities sss Magical Capabilities Personal Magic Main Article: Timestream * Timestream「''Romaji'': Taimusutorīmu; Kana: タイムストリーム」- Is a magical power that Gwenivar derives from himself. It allows Gwenivar to generate and manipulate a flow of time. Subsequently, anyone and anything that physical contacts the flow of time will begin to age for as long as they remain in physical contact with the flow of time. Notably, the more magic that Gwenivar expends on the generation and maintenance of the flow of time, the faster and larger the flow of time of time will be and the quicker the flow of time will be able to age those that are in physical contact with it. Learned Magic Main Articles: Apport, Location, Resist Lightning * Apport「''Romaji'': Apōto; Kana: アポート」- Is a spell which allows its caster to conjure a marked and non-living entity to his- or herself. * Balor's Magical Eye「''Romaji'': Barōru no Magan; Kana: バロールの魔眼」- Is a spell which allows its caster to determine to measure an individual's Magic, Spirit, and Strength and then combine those measurements into a measurement known as a "Power Level". * Location「''Romaji'': Rokēshon; Kana: ロケーション」- Is a spell which allows its caster to locate any entity that is within the confines of the spell's area of effect. Notably, whenever Lancelot casts this spell, the spell's area of effect is a sphere with a radius of 120 feet. * Resist Lightning「''Romaji'': Rejisuto Raitoningu; Kana: レジスト・ライトニング」- Is a spell which allows its caster to augment his or her resistance to electricity- and sound-based phenomenon. * Shock Therapy「''Romaji'': Shokku Serapī; Kana: ショック・セラピー」- Is a spell which allows its caster to discharge a burst, or even a full-fledged explosion, of electricity. Equipment Main Article: Seure * Seure「''Romaji'': ???; Kana: ???」- Is a nodachi in Lancelot's possession. It exhibits a magical power which allows it to be enchanted with either the magical power of its wielder or a spell that was cast by its wielder. As a result, in Gwenivar's hands, it is able to advance the age of anyone and anything that is in physical contact with its blade. Notably, the more magic that Gwenivar allows to it, the quicker it will be able to advance the age of everyone and everything that is in physical contact with its blade. In addition, Gwenivar is also able to enchant it with Resist Lightning and then enshroud it in a Shock Therapy in order to encase its blade in a bolt of lightning! Power Level Trivia * WIP... Navigation WIP.... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Holy Knight Apprentices